Raian Getsueikirite (TBF)
|image = |name = |kanji = 月影切り手梁 |romanji = Getsueikirite Raian |race = |birthday = December 12 |age = 150 |gender = Male |height = 186 cm (6'1") |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |eyes = Onyx |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = , |previous affiliation = |occupation = Unseated Officer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = Soul Society, Seireitei, Tenth Division HQ |marital status = Single |relatives = N/A |education = |status = Active |shikai = Suigetsu |bankai = None }} Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a Shinigami member of the of the . Appearance Raian is an average height young man with piercing black eyes and long black hair. He wears a standard Shinigami shihakushō, with a blue under robe, and a black hakama. Personality A majority of the time, Raian is a mature and serious individual, in contrast to his lewd, and sometimes free-spirited best friend, Seireitou Kawahiru. Though the two have different personalities, they agree on many moral values, and also seem to be very close. Despite this, Raian can be seen goofing off on some occasions, while on others, he can be seen getting annoyed at those who are goofing off. As a compliment to his calm and mature nature, Raian is also very laid back and can sometimes appear lazy. When he has free time, he enjoys taking Seireitou or Mashū Getsueikirite out for sake. He also enjoys taking long naps. Since his childhood in the Seireitei, and despite being a member of a noble family, Raian has been the subject of ridicule for being too weak or too average, in great contrast to Seireitou or Kamui. He is often put down by his enemies because of his "average" appearance. Because of this, Raian seems to emit a cold attitude in battle, though he has never overreacted because of something an enemy has said to him. He refers to most people by their first name, with an exception being in the case of people he holds in high regard, or respect for their position, such as the captains of the Gotei 13. Raian enjoys fighting, especially when it means he can test his abilities, or whenever the opponent seems to be a good challenger. Despite this, he won't release his Zanpakutō under any circumstance, unless he feels he cannot win a fight any other way. He dislikes taking the life of those he views as innocent. He also refuses to fight with a child, or a good-natured woman, even if they're his enemies. When he does fight, he prefers keeping it honorable. He refuses to fight a foe that cannot protect themselves any longer. Raian is also very protective of those that he loves. If he feels that they are threatened, he will abandon all of his rules of morality and self-control to protect them. Raian strongly dislikes arrogant people, and is very rarely, if ever, arrogant himself. Raian tends to be very humble and polite whenever possible. History Raian was born to one of the lower-ranking noble families in the , living in its most outer districts. He recalls an early meeting with his soon-to-be best friend, Seireitou Kawahiru, at the time, recalling that Seireitou was much colder back then though Raian could tell it was from loneliness and so he never let Seireitou's coldness get to him. Eventually, a fellow noble and then-captain Ginrei Kuchiki, passed by Raian during a visit to his family's mansion and immediately sensed an unnatural level of Spiritual Pressure coming from the young boy, even for a noble. The captain immediately arranged for the boy to be admited to the for Shinigami training. Soon after getting settled in the Academy, he began his studies. There, he again ran into Seireitou, who had been brought to Seireitei from the for Shinigami training. It was there that their rivalry began. Seireitou's superior skills landed him in the top of every class, though they were both even in Kidō; being considered prodigies in their own rights. Even with that, though, Raian only made average scores on his tests, while Seireitou made perfect scores. Eventually, Raian graduated in the same class as Seireitou, Senka Kururugi, and Shiori Miyamoto and went on to be a member of the Tenth Division, as an unseated officer. Seireitou, on the other hand, had become the 5th seat of the Eighth Division. This only intensified Raian's rivalry with Seireitou, though at this point, it was a one-sided rivalry; Seireitou was torn to pieces by the revelation of his brother's, Madara Kawahiru, true nature and was now focusing all of his effort on becoming powerful enough to kill Kamui. Around that time a new member entered the Tenth Division; Tōshi Kyōkaku. Raian, as his superior officer, was tasked with training him and introducing him to the division's policies. Two years into their partnership, they were part of a team that went to the to investigate a string of Hollow attacks. In the ensuing investigation and conflict, Tōshi was killed trying to protect Raian from the Hollow. Grief stricken, Raian vowed from that day forward, he would never let another comrade die on his watch. It also turned him into a more serious and dark individual. Plot Soul Society arc Raian is first seen receiving orders from Head-Captain to gather a group of strong individuals and infiltrate in order to punch a hole in 's war effort before the Winter War takes place. When Raian objects due to his rank, Yamamoto reminds Raian of his above average spiritual pressure, and continues to say how much he needs a person like Raian on the mission, so that the captains can remain to defend Soul Society. After hearing this, Raian gladly accepts and goes to start his mission. Powers & Abilities : According to head-captain Yamamoto, Raian has spiritual power equal to that of an average captain.First Chapter: Recruitment Trivia * This is an alternate version of Raian, made specifically for the reenactment. Quotes * "Never again will another friend of mine die because I was too weak. Even if I have to cast aside morals and my very way of life... even if they come to hate me later on down the road... I will protect them. Because in the act of being my friend at one point or another, they have done something that leaves me in too great a debt... a debt, that can only be paid for with my life. And so, I will spend that life, blood, sweat, and tears, protecting them... to repay the debt of a lifetime." References